What's the Pointe? A Mindless Behavior Love Story
by iWriteMindlesslyx2
Summary: What happens when you take a small girl with a big talent, and place her in a prestigous performing arts school? Love? Mystery? Try Drama! Follow along through Carson's journey as she discovers there's more to her than meets the eye. She'll need the help of her fellow roommates and none other than rising boy band Mindless Behavior! Talk about trouble! - Merely a MacKenzie Story!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any members of Mindless Behavior; I only own the plot, the setting, and any other characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

That one moment when your center stage, performing in front of an audience. Nothing seems to matter, you don't realize how big of a mistake you made, until you finish your dance. Because while you're dancing, that's all your focused on. The sound of the crowd roaring doesn't disturb you, the sight of your parents sitting front row flashing a big thumbs up sign in your direction, remains unfazed, and the fact that you're being judged based on not only technique, but emotion may be the worst of all, but not at that moment. Because dancing… it's not just what I do… it's who I am.

My name is Carson Carmont, and I am a dancer.

Dancing is the pathway that opens up my soul. Everyone says that dance is supposed to tell a story, but not in my case. Dance is my way of showing my feelings, it's the only thing I have that does so.

When I was seven, my mom took me to my very first art show. I still remember that day, we had just walked in front of Bruce Gray's exhibit. And just like that, I was hooked. The yellow and blue streaks that traveled across the material seemed to captivate my eyes. I was in awe, not because the painting was vibrant… it was because just by looking at it… I was able to feel everything Bruce was feeling; anger, hatred, betrayal. To me, it was clear as daylight. The fact that such a simple piece of artwork could express ones feelings was truly inspiring to me. I couldn't understand it at first, any normal seven year old would've seen the painting as just another canvas that some artist splattered paint on… but not me. Who would've thought that this painting would have been the thing that inspired me to do something that turned out to be my utter most passion? I always knew that in one life there was a way to express yourself, that's why in this life… I dance.

My name is Carson Carmont, and this is my story.

* * *

**A Message To My Readers**

_As you can tell, this is a collab account with my sister Michaela; but this is my story. Most of the times, I'll try to label my stories so you know whose are whose. My sister and I have very different writing styles - she loves writing stories with a happily ever after ending; I like to look at things te way they really are in reality. _

**About My Writing**

_Before I even think about writing a piece, I have this specific routine/plan I follow. I have to have every detail planned out. First, I ask myself questions that could come into play while in the middle of a story. Can I update this story on a regular basis? Am I fully committed to it? Is there a possibility that I might lose interest and motivation for it? Is it a story that I as a writer will be happy with?_

_If answer any of these questions with the response, no or maybe, I tuck the idea into the back of my mind and file it away under UNDECIDED. _

_Unlike some writers, I like to work backwards. I think of the ending before the beginning, that way I know the direction I want my story to go. So I think about how the ending should play out, I don't base it on fantasy world - I base it on reality and how it would play out in the real world._

_Once I have my ending, I work on character profiles; what each character is like. I start with their personality, and then work my way towards the exterior. (AKA: their appearance) Since I'm very picky, I have to write every detail down about the character's appearance. Do they have brown eyes or blue eyes? Are they tall or short? Are they considered good looking? Do their eyes change based on their feelings or location? Do they have something about them that makes them stand out in a crowd? Do they have a habit or special talent that they can do that isn't normal for other people? Where is his/her birthmark located? What is her ethnicity/background? Does she have an accent? All these questions come into play when I'm creating a character. It feels like I have complete control over who my character is and what they do._

_Then, I like to think about the setting. Should the characters all be shipwrecked on an island that hasn't had visitors since 1863? Should the protagonist live in a penthouse on top of the most elegant hotel in the world? Should she go to a school that some people consider prestigous even though it's really a dentention facility for troubled boys and girls? These questions open up so many doors with never ending possibilities for my story. I consider this one of the most important factors in writing._

_After gathering all the key factors in writing, I take a deep breath and let my hand drift across the paper. I call this my rough draft/outline phase. Where I let my heart write - not my mind. I don't worry about grammar errors, spellings mistakes, or anything like that. This is the rough draft, it's not supposed to be perfect. __Just the rough draft phase alone leads me to about 20-23 handwritten pages._

_Next, I begin the editing phase. This phase consist of eliminating dead words like "it", fixing spelling errors, and correcting my grammar. This usually takes me about five minutes for twenty pages._

_In continuation, after editing, I start revising. This process can take me up to a couple months; depending on how long I envision the story to be. I change the story basically. I can take this sentence:_

"Why'd you do it?" she asked, not wanting to know the answer.

_And change it to this:_

Her voice seemed to decrease; sending a uneasy feeling down Troy's spine. Seeing her like this always seemed to feel like his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces that he would never be able to put back together. The smaller girl who looked up at him sent a pleading message through her eyes. "Why'd you do it?" she questioned; her voice cracking at the fact of even having to think about the sight she had witnessed just minutes before now. Deep inside, she felt like she would break down if he told her the reason for his actions. But she felt as if she owed it to herself - like it was the only way she would be able to get over the gruesome truth. She had already known the answer, but always dismissed the thought; not wanting to believe it.

_By the time I've done the changes like above, I have about seventy pages done._

_I then move onto one of the last steps - typing. This doesn't take me more than a hour and a half; due to the fact that I can type 164 words a minute. I've been taking a computer class for two years._

_Next, I reread the story once more; making sure I haven't skipped over any missing components. Which has happened more than you would think._

_Finally, comes the hardest part. The part that could take months, maybe even years. The part that most intelligent writers have the hardest time doing - coming up with the title. I'll admit, I'm not the most creative writer, and I sometimes struggle with this part too. If I wanted, I could come up with a boring titile in half a second. But if I want a figurative title that has a deep and emotional meaning behind the words, it can take me up to a month or two. I try to pick out titles that readers couldn't picture as a book, that makes them curious to see what it's about. I consider the title the bait. The thing that hooks the reader and keeps them on the edge of their seat._

_Once I have finished the story and it's EXACTLY the way I want it to be, I publish it! In small sections of course! How else would I keep you coming back for more?_

_I hope you enjoyed my very DETAILED explanation of what goes through my mind as I'm creating a story. And I hope you enjoy the prologue to my newest story,_ What's the Pointe? _Just remember, my fans and readers are what keep me going and are my inspiration! I LOVE you guys and can't wait for your feedback!_

_Yours Truly,_

_MacKenzie_


End file.
